The Luxurious Loud House
The Luxurious Loud House is a series created by LoudHousefanon144. The series follows a young rich boy named Richard L. Loud III, who lives in a mansion with ten sisters. Plot In this series, the Loud family are very wealthy and are one of the most powerful families in the world. They own a large American conglomerate corporation: Loud Industries, which is run by Lynn R. Loud. The Louds also own three opulent estates in Royal Woods, Michigan: the Frederick W. Loud House, the Lynn R. Loud Estate, and the William H. Loud Estate. The Louds are also depicted as Catholic, worshiping God and Jesus Christ and going to church every Sunday. For Richard L. Loud III, as the only son of Lynn R. Loud and Rita Loud with five older sisters and five younger sisters, life in his home can be as much as crazy as Lincoln Loud's home. From loud music to unwanted makeovers, there is no problem too large for Richard to handle when he always has a plan to get around the often chaotic conditions of his extravagant home. Richard can handle anything his sisters throw at him with his planning and a little help from his friends: Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Douglas, and Rusty. Characters Main characters Richard L. Loud III Richard Lincoln Loud III (born February 1, 2005) is the main protagonist of the show, at 12 years old (formerly 11), he is the middle child and only son of Loud Industries CEO Lynn R. Loud, and American socialite, Rita Loud. He enjoys sports and other physical activities and is very competitive and energetic. He plays for a local soccer team in Royal Woods and is one of the best players along with his older sister, Lynn II, Richard also plays for a local football team called the Royal Woods Roosters and is the best player on that team. His other interests include comic books and manga, video games, luxury, Loud Industries, music, cars, and extravagant lifestyles. Richard is also very intelligent, and is a straight-A student, and is very good looking and handsome. In this series, Richard has been inspired by The Loud House and the show's main character, Lincoln Loud'', Richard often speaks to viewers either about how he gets around the often chaotic conditions of his otherwise opulent home or about other things. His girlfriend is Ronnie Anne Santiago, with whom he talks with or texts on his phone. Richard has blonde hair, wears a football jacket, blue and white track pants, and also wears white shoes. Lori Loud Lorraine Vanderbilt "Lori" Loud (born March 15, 1999) is the eldest of the Loud children at 17 years old. Unlike ''The Loud House version of herself, she is much more kinder and less bossy to her siblings, although she is as sarcastic as her lower class counterpart. She dates Bobby Santiago, and either talks with or texts him on her phone. Leni Loud Leni Vanderbilt Loud (born April 18, 2000) is the second oldest of the Loud children at 16 years old. Unlike The Loud House version of herself, Leni V. Loud is much more intelligent and aware yet a kind and pretty teen actress. She is skilled in acting and fashion designing, and as an actress, mostly plays dumb blonde characters in films. Luna Loud Luna Anne Loud (born February 18, 2001) is the third oldest of Lynn R. Loud and Rita Loud at 15 years old. Like The Loud House ''version of herself, Luna is a free-spirited musician with interest in rock n' roll who is popular around the world. She also owns an electric guitar and other musical instruments. Luan Loud Luan Cornelia Loud (born March 31, 2002) is the fourth oldest of the Loud children at the age of 14. Like ''The Loud House version of herself, she is also very fond of practical jokes and comedy, however, unlike her lower class counterpart, Luan C. Loud's jokes are actually more funnier. Lynn Loud II Lynn Vanderbilt Loud (born May 7, 2003), known as Lynn Loud II, is the fifth oldest of Lynn R. Loud and Rita Loud at 13 years old. Like her younger brother Richard, and The Loud House version of herself, Lynn II also engages in sports and other physical activities. She plays on her brother's soccer team and is one of the best players along with him. She dates her second cousin, William H. Loud III, and sometimes talks with or texts him on her phone. Unlike The Loud House version of herself, Lynn II is more mature and sophisticated since she is raised in an affluent family. Lucy Loud Lucille Claypoole "Lucy" Loud (born October 30, 2007), at 9 years old (formerly 8), is the fifth youngest of the Loud children. Like The Loud House ''version of her, she is an emo girl with interest in poetry and gothic fiction. However, Lucy, like the rest of her family, is devoted to Jesus Christ, and sometimes carries the Bible with her. Lana Loud Lana Vanderbilt Loud (born January 1, 2010), is Lola's identical twin and the fourth youngest at 7 (formerly 6). Like ''The Loud House version of her, she is a fun loving tomboy who loves to get her hands dirty, however, unlike her lower class counterpart, Lana is more dignified and well mannered. She wears a grey suit and a blue clip-on tie. She also misses her two front teeth Lola Loud Lola Vanderbilt Loud (born January 1, 2010) is Lana's identical twin sister and the third youngest at 7 years old (formerly 6). Like The Loud House version of herself, Lola is a bratty girly-girl and dresses and acts like a princess, and she acts as a family tattletale herself. However, unlike her lower class counterpart, she is more kinder and less threatening. Like her lower class counterpart however, she and her twin are missing two front teeth. Lisa Loud Elizabeth Marie "Lisa" Loud (born July 3, 2012) is the second youngest of Lynn R. Loud and Rita Loud at 4 years old. Like The Loud House version of herself, Lisa is a child prodigy who graduated college with a PhD, and engages in experiments and equations. However, unlike her lower class counterpart, Lisa is not scatterbrained, never forgetting crucial ingredients for her experiments and never misplacing her vials, test tubes, or chemicals. She not only believes in science, she also believes in Jesus Christ and God like the rest of her family and is devoted to the Catholic faith. Lily Loud Lillian Louise "Lily" Loud (born June 1, 2015) is the youngest child of Lynn R. Loud and Rita Loud at 1 year old. Like The Loud House version of herself, Lily tends to disgust her older siblings by defecating in her diaper, and she is able to walk independently and gets carried for longer distances. Clyde McBride Clyde Charles McBride (born June 16, 2005) is Richard's best friend at 11 years old. Clyde plays on Richard's soccer team and enjoys playing video games and hanging out with him. Clyde is being raised by two same-sex uncles since his parents died when he was 8 years old. Supporting characters Lynn Loud I Lynn Richard Loud (born April 4, 1967) is Richard's father, he is the Chairman and CEO of Loud Industries, he took over the company after his father's retirement in 2000. He is the second oldest child and the older son of Richard L. Loud Jr. Lynn I is also a cosmetics entrepreneur, known for having created a fragrance called the Eau de Loud. Rita Loud Rita Loud nee Vanderbilt (born March 2, 1977) is Richard's mother and the wife of Lynn R. Loud, she is a prominent American socialite in Royal Woods. She met Lynn I in 1995 in New York City and they fell in love. They married in 1998 and bore 11 children. Willy Loud William Henry "Willy" Loud III (born February 15, 2003) is one of the second cousins of the Loud kids, Lynn's boyfriend, and the second youngest child and older son of William H. Loud Jr., the Mayor of Royal Woods. Willy has a passion for sports and is on Richard and Lynn's soccer team, he is also on Richard's football team. He is 13 years old and is taller than her (he is around Leni's height). Jennifer Loud Jennifer Holly Loud (born May 13, 1999) is Willy's oldest sister, one of the Loud kids' second cousins and the oldest child of William H. Loud Jr. Jennifer is a friend of Lori Loud. Jennifer enjoys fashion, and has an interest in Loud Industries. Sarah Loud Sarah Nelson Loud (born September 17, 2001) is Willy's older sister, one of the Loud kids' second cousins and the second oldest child and the younger daughter of William H. Loud Jr. Sarah is a friend of Luna Loud and enjoys all kinds of music. Jake Loud Jacob Nelson "Jake" Loud (born July 23, 2005) is Willy's younger brother, one of the second cousins of the Loud kids, and the youngest child and younger son of William H. Loud Jr., he is also Richard's friend who is also on his soccer team as well. William H. Loud Jr William Henry Loud Jr. (born July 5, 1969) is the father of Willy, Jennifer, Sarah, and Jake, and he is the Mayor of Royal Woods. He likes to watch sports and throws lavish parties. William Jr. also enjoys gambling as well. Gloria Loud Gloria Loud nee Nelson (born 1969) is Willy, Jennifer, Sarah, and Jake's mother, and the wife of William H. Loud Jr. She met William H. Loud Jr. in 1974 in kindergarten, and they became friends. In 1983, they fell in love. William Jr. and Gloria married in the St. Paul's Cathedral in Royal Woods in 1997 and bore 4 children. William H. Loud Sr. William Henry Loud Sr. (born August 13, 1938) is the great-uncle of the Loud children, the father of William H. Loud Jr., and the grandfather of Jennifer, Sarah, Willy, and Jake. William Sr. is also the father of two other children: Walter Loud and Bernard Loud. He was President of Loud Industries from 1972 to 1993, and a Royal Woods City Councillor from 1993 to 2005. Jim Sweetwater James Calvin "Jim" Sweetwater Jr. (born 2001) is the older brother of Lola Loud's pageant rival, Lindsey Sweetwater and Lucy Loud's friend George Sweetwater and is the oldest child and older son of James C. Sweetwater Sr. at 15 years old. Jim is Luna Loud's friend and enjoys rock music. Ronnie Anne Santiago Veronica Anne "Ronnie Anne" Santiago (born June 18, 2005) is Richard's girlfriend and at 11 years old, the younger child and only daughter of Loud Industries President Robert Santiago Sr. Ronnie Anne is avid in sports and plays on Richard and Lynn's soccer team. Ronnie Anne also enjoys skateboarding and video games. Richard sometimes talks with her on the phone and texts her. Richard and Ronnie Anne had been in love since 4th grade, and their relationship is a media sensation to the point of them being interviewed by reporters, and photographed by numerous photographers. They also plan to get married. Bobby Santiago Robert Alexander Martinez-Millan Louis "Bobby" Santiago Jr. (born January 31, 1999) is Lori's boyfriend, Ronnie Anne's older brother, and the older child and only son of Loud Industries President Robert Santiago Sr. Bobby often talks with Lori on the phone, Bobby also texts her when he is not talking with her. Robert Santiago Sr Robert Alexander Martinez-Millan Louis Santiago Sr. (born May 30, 1968) is Bobby and Ronnie Anne's father, and the godfather of the Loud children. He is the President of Loud Industries since 2010. Robert is devoted to Jesus Christ and attends church each Sunday with his family and his godchildren. It was revealed that Robert had been a sponsor for the Confirmations of Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn. Father Joseph Santiago Joseph Francis John Martinez-Millan Ferdinand Santiago (born April 7, 1965), known as Father Santiago, is Bobby and Ronnie Anne's uncle and Robert Sr.'s older brother. He is a Catholic priest who works for the St. Paul the Apostle Church in Royal Woods. Douglas Cornheiser Douglas "Doug" Cornheiser (born 2005) is a friend of Richard Loud and plays on Richard's soccer team. Doug also enjoys hanging out with him and Clyde and Ronnie Anne. Rusty Spokes John "Rusty" Spokes (born 2005) is one of Richard's friends who enjoys hanging out with him. Rusty enjoys cycling and watching his friends play sports. Murray Murray is the Loud family's butler. He is usually seen doing something for one of the family members. Kerby Kerby is Richard's personal chauffeur, he usually drives Richard around in the limousine. Parker Parker is Lynn Loud's personal chauffeur, he sometimes drives Lynn around in her limousine. Archbishop Fred Bottcher Frederick "Fred" Bottcher (born 1945) is the Archbishop of Royal Woods and a friend of the Loud family, his cathedral for the Archdiocese of Royal Woods is the St. Paul's Cathedral in Royal Woods. Recurring characters Richard L. Loud Jr Richard Lincoln Loud Jr. (born March 22, 1930) is the grandfather of the Loud children and the father of Lynn R. Loud. He was Chairman and CEO of Loud Industries from 1968 until his retirement in 2000. Richard Jr. enjoys watching sports, and also enjoys lavish parties. Pope Francis Jorge Mario Bergoglio (born December 7, 1936), known as Pope Francis is the Pope of the Roman Catholic Church since 2013 and a friend of the Loud family. Minor characters Richard L. Loud Sr Richard Lincoln Loud Sr. (May 1, 1896 - July 20, 1980) is the great-grandfather of the Loud children and the father of Richard L. Loud Jr. and William H. Loud Sr. He had been CEO of Loud Industries until his retirement in 1968, he died in 1980. Fredrick W. Loud Frederick William Loud (1805-1892) is the paternal ancestor of the Loud children and a steel industry tycoon. He founded a steel company that would later become Loud Industries, and he made his fortune. He retired in 1868 and died in 1892 at the age of 87. Category:Series Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-Offs